halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-25 Carbine
Were you looking for the article of the related name, the Type-51 Carbine? The Type-25 Carbine'''http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteSpiker, more commonly known as the '''Spiker, was a common Jiralhanae firearm during the Human-Covenant War. Introduction The Spiker was first seen in 2525, during the desvastating Battle of Harvest Halo: Contact Harvest, page 345, but only in the wake of the initial stages of the Covenant Civil War had it seen widespread usage amongst the Covenant, specifically and mainly by the Brutes. Holding 40 spikes per magazine, this vicious and dangerous weapon was favored by Brutes and, in fact, was based on their native pre-Covenant technology. Old as its technology was, the rapid-firing, razor-sharp, heated projectile could tear through armor and flesh with easehalo3.com. This weapon had replaced the Brute Plasma Rifle in active service during the Battle of Installation 05. The Spiker fires large superheated metal spikes with similar appearance to Needler projectiles with the exception that they don’t explode when embedded within a targetDeja-Vu - EGM Magazine. These spikes individually might not have been as heavy (approximately 14-15g) as their crystal counterparts, but because they were composed of superheated metal, they could burn/melt through armor upon impact. The resulting wounds were described as "horrifying." The spikes fired by this weapon were armor-piercing and appeared to penetrate energy shield layers but were defeated before inflicting damage to the underlying structure. If shot directly at a surface, the spikes would collapse under the stress. However, if fired at a sufficiently high angle, the spikes would ricochet with predictable accuracy, but without losing any of their efficiency. This was useful when firing from behind cover. Its ammunition spikes have also been noted to be of the same material of the Spike Grenade (also a Loyalist Weapon). When a Spiker is fired, it leaves a peculiar vapor smelling like burnt hair. The Brute Spiker was introduced in Halo 3. It had a fast reload time, even when dual wielding, when compared to the SMG. The Spiker ammunition was fed into the weapon via a small drum magazine with a 40-round capacity. The magazine wheel was located on the underside of the weapon, behind the blade and in front of the trigger. Blades The Spiker's blades were made of tungsten carbide and could be used at close range, to harm or kill enemy soldiers. It was extremely hard, durable, and a weapon to fear and take advantage of, and had great potential against Gravity Hammer and Energy Sword users. It was reportedly capable of slicing through other weapons, in addition to flesh and bone. In some cases, it could be quite effective against Human Flood Combat Forms. Like all bladed weapons, excluding the Gravity Hammer, it shreds the Flood into pieces, also preventing "revival" by other Infection Forms. Elite Combat Forms, however, needed to have their shields eliminated on higher difficulties before attempting a melee attack. Though only the two under the barrel were used in combat, there was also one on the bottom of the pistol grip and two on top, which acted as iron sights. The Spiker's blade also provided a moderate advantage for players in Matchmaking, making an able melee tool for the adept user, but the damage was only slightly above that of a normal melee attack. A player has 115 (1+1+5=7, another 7 reference) points and a standard melee does seventy points of damage. All weapons that melee with a blade, (Spiker, Mauler and Brute Shot) deal seventy-two points of damage. Capabilities In Multi-player, the Spiker was capable of depleting an enemy shield in 8 shots, or killing an unshielded opponent in 6. When dual-wielding, this totaled up to 16 shots, since the weapon's piercing abilities are slightly decreased. The Spiker was the Covenant Loyalists counterpart of the UNSC's SMG, and the Elite Plasma Rifle, having very similar range and penetration capabilities. The similarities to the SMG were mainly apparent in close range combat situations, reportedly doing "terrible things to human flesh".citation needed Also, the two large blades mounted under the barrel of the weapon increased its close quarters functionality. For example, it was stated on Bungie.net that a player has 115 hit points (45 body and 70 shield points). A normal melee attack does 70 damage, but because of the Type-25/Spiker blades, a melee attack with it causes marginally more damage (72 damage). When using the weapon for medium range combat, its similarities to the SMG were limited. When in full automatic, the spikes would gain a very large spread. The spikes, however, had a much slower velocity compared to the SMG's rounds. If firing at mid-range, it was recommended to lead the shots, as they would quite easily miss their target. Also, take note that the spikes could ricochet off hard surfaces at low angles. It should also be noted that, when firing at a target at medium range, the spikes had a slight arc, enough so that if the shooter was aiming at the chest or head, the spikes may have ended up hitting the target's feet, or may have missed entirely if not using controlled bursts. It was recommended that, when firing at medium range, the wielder should place the bottom of the reticule so that the bottom line of the square-shaped reticule was at the head or neck in order for the shots to hit the target's abdomen. The maximum range was surprisingly high. Although the effective range was still about 125 feet, the spikes were capable of traveling on Sandtrap, from the top of both bases.Not of much use, but a fact some players can toy with. To try this yourself, set instant kill on in Forge, go to Sandtrap and create a tank. Put it on top of one of the bases. Go to the top of the other. Shoot so the Spikes should be in trajectory to hit the tank, due to instant kill, the tank should explode, proving the long range of the Spiker. Spikers are a great choice of weapon for killing enemies carrying Gravity Hammers or Energy swords. Dual-Wielding holding a Spiker at the Museum of Humanity.]] *A Spiker and Plasma Rifle is a devastating combo, an effective equivalent of the SMG\Plasma Rifle combo originally used in Halo 2. A Spiker taking the SMG's place is often better than the former combo. *Another combo is the Spiker/SMG combo, which, though not as good when paired with a Plasma Rifle, is still mildly effective at close quarters. However, the different ammo capacities and rates of fire can make organized reloading a challenge, though it can be more effective when trying to keep a weapon available especially when still combating with enemies. *The Spiker/Plasma Pistol combo is most effective to surprise-attack a lone enemy. Ideally, this tactic is quick and precise, and should be executed the same way. Superior numbers easily counters this, so the user must be discreet. Bring another surprise along to further counter numbers. *A Spiker and a Mauler can be effective: The Spiker first tears through shields as the user closes on an enemy, to deliver a final blow with the Mauler. The Mauler can be, though not as effectively, replaced with a Magnum. However, this combo is not as effective at far, when such distance can't be closed, and the user runs the risk of being sniped, or gunned down. *Another mid-range combo is the Plasma Pistol/Spiker combo with the pistol being on the left, and the Spiker being on the right for its melee capabilities if the battle becomes close. *Also, remember that Marines cannot dual wield Spikers due to their lack of strength when compared to a Spartan, though they can use them single-handed. *Keep in mind that the Spiker is a formidable weapon with plentiful ammunition. *Spikers are the heaviest Dual Wieldable weapon in the Halo Universe *When paired with the Mauler, the Spiker can be quite formidable in taking down power armor. Equivalents *M7 Caseless Submachine Gun *Brute Plasma Rifle UNSC Remarks *“Even though the spike rifles are really heavy, I still wish there was some way to retrofit a full stock onto 'em.” *“Recoil isn't as bad as you might expect, but not because of any sophisticated dampening system – it's because the damn things weigh so much.” *“I saw the Baby Kong go dry so I moved in with my shotty, well that's the last time I'll be doing that, huh? Damn cleaver-bayonet-thing went right through the shotty and cut my arm off just above the elbow. Only reason I'm still here is because of, well you know, because of him.” *“Every action requires exaggerated movement; cycling the bolt, seating a magazine, charging the chamber. Even squeezing the trigger takes quite a bit of effort. And it isn’t all that surprising considering the disparity in size of our two species.” *“Bravo Kilos sure have a thing for sticking blades on their equipment, don’t they? I bet their mess kits’ve got three knives.” *“The projectiles fired from this weapon seem to be made out of the same material as the Spike Grenade’s casing. Wounds caused by this weapon are horrifying.” *“Spike rifles always have a weird sorta burnt hair smell about them. And you know you’re heading towards a firefight where they’re bein’ used if it smells like a barbecue gone wrong.”. Related Articles *Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade *Type-3 Antipersonnel/Antimaterial Incendiary Grenade *Type-52 Pistol *Type-25 Grenade Launcher Trivia *Spikers have enough ammo to kill a Brute and still have about 15 spikes left. *Miranda Keyes was killed by 7 spikes by a Spiker, which could be a 7 reference. *The High Prophet of Truth used the Spiker to kill Miranda Keyes. *The Spiker is the replacement for the Brute Plasma Rifle from Halo 2. *It has been quoted in the Halo 3 Guide Book that the Spiker may have a withering rate of fire, but the projectiles themselves are quite slow to reach their target. *If aiming for a distant enemy, you should aim higher then the actual target as the projectiles decrease in altitude the further they are shot. *Despite the popular belief, the Spiker's bayonets do, in fact, provide a small increase in melee damage. The Spiker's melee damage is seventy-two points. All non-Brute weapon melee attacks in Halo 3 (with exception to the Sword, Hammer, and assassinations) inflict seventy points damage out of a players 115 total points (seventy points are devoted to shields, forty-five to a players health). http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=13233 Link to Bungie Weekly Update 2/08/08 which speaks on melee damage. *The Spiker can actually be considered the Covenant counterpart with the Humans' SMG due to its automatic fire and similarity. *The E3 2000 demo's version of the Needler fired projectiles that were similar in appearance to the rounds of the Spiker, though they detonated like they do in the final game. *The Spiker is the largest dual-wieldable weapon in Halo 3. *After the spikes stick into the target, they cool down from the bright glowing orange color to a dark black before fading away. *The spikes that are visible sticking into a target are considerably longer than the gun's magazine. This is for dramatic effect because if the the spikes in the target were the correct size they would barely be visible and seem out of tune with the power of the weapon. It could also be that the spikes in the magazine were smaller and heated up to make them bigger which explains the spikes glowing red when shot. *If you are shot in the shoulder with a Spiker, you can see it actively in your HUD. It also wiggles realistically whenever you move. *In campaign mode, if a Phantom is shot down and a Grunt survives from it, it will always have a Spiker as its weapon, firing faster than its normal rate. *A quick way to kill an enemy with a Spiker is to melee them with the weapon because the melee will take out their shields then you just fire the weapon at them. This also works with the Brute Shot. *It's said that the very first concept of the Spiker was to be a single wield weapon, but was tuned down and made dual wieldable so it could balance out the SMG and Plasma Rifle. *The Spiker is incorrectly labeled in the Halo 3 Game Manual as having 48 rounds per magazine, instead of the actual 40. *Two Grunts can be seen wielding Brute Spiker's. One on The Ark and the other on The Storm. On The Ark it is a Grunt Heavy. He can be seen on the top of the tunnel where the Human vehicles come out of where there is a crashed Phantom just before the Scarab battle. *The Spiker's contestant and equal weapons are the Plasma Rifle, Brute Plasma Rifle and the SMG. *The Spiker works well when in conjunction with the shield-depleting plasma rifle. *In the novel Halo: Contact Harvest, Maccabeus is killed by his nephew Tartarus using the blades attached to a Spiker rifle. *Even though the Spiker is called a carbine or a rifle, Sergeant Johnson called it a "heavy pistol" during Halo: Contact Harvest. *In the novel Halo: Contact Harvest, the Brutes were all carrying Spikers when Johnson and his men went to negotiate with them. *In Halo: Contact Harvest, Captain Ponder is impaled by two Spikers wielded by Tartarus while buying time for the citizens of Harvest to escape. *The Spiker's projectiles that it fires seem to be hot when they come out because after a while the spike will turn to a blackish-gray color. *A possible reason that the Spiker was not in Halo 2 is because the ship that destroyed Harvest was a Brute controlled ship. Since the Elites were still the ruling military race, the Spiker would have been considered obsolete for use until the Brutes came to power, in which case, they would prefer to use their own weapons. *Players dual-wielding the Spiker's should not treat them as dual Needlers. Instead, keep your aim on the target and fire carefully, ensuring that the spikes actually hit. Remember that they do not follow a target like the Needles. Keep your aim locked on the target. *It is quite easy to kill a Brute or a pack of Grunts with two Brute Spikers than with an Assault Rifle. But remember to keep locked on to your target. *The only characters able to use a Spiker are Humans, Spartans, Brutes, and surprisingly, Grunts. Brutes use it as a pistol but for anyone else save the Spartans it is a rifle, implying the Humans in the video "Museum" calling it a "spike rifle." *The weapon is in fact a double barreled rifle with considerable strength, which may mean it is a warped image of a double barreled shotgun. *The Spiker's ability to ricochet makes it one of the easiest suicidal guns in the game. All you have to do is deflect the spikes at a hard surface such as a wall so that it hits your armor and fire until death. *The Spiker is one of the six Brute weapons. *The Spiker's spikes can stick to anything, like the Spike Grenade. *The Spiker made an appearance in the mini-movie Halo: Landfall *In the name 2+5= 7 another possible reference to 7. *The Spiker is a short-range weapon. *The Spiker is known to kill a Spartan in one magazine, or even 3/4 of a magazine. *The Spiker can be dual-wielded. *In the short film Halo: Landfall, a UNSC Marine is wounded by a Spiker round. *The rounds fired from a Spiker are identical to those of the Spike Grenade. *By ricocheting rounds from a Spiker on a corner, it is possible to inflict damage upon yourself. *Rounds from the Spiker seem to tear up Grunts. Probably because of the Grunts lack of power armor. *If you look at the Spiker carefully it may resemble the Brute Prowler. *The Spiker has different colored barrels in game then on pics. *When dual-wielding Spikers, you can shread whole swarms of Drones in seconds. Images & Video Image:Reloading dual wielded Spikers.jpg|The Spiker's empty helical magazine being released. Image:926632 20070511 screen001.jpg|The Spiker's melee is no different from the Brute Shots' melee; powerful. Image:Spikers.jpg|A Spartan dual-wielding the Type-25 Carbine. Image:1179041764.jpg|Dual wielding Spikers on High Ground. Image:1212467041 Spiker.gif|A render of a Spiker. Image:Halo spiker wireframe.jpg|A wire frame of the Type-25 "Spiker" carbine from a side profile. Image:Covenant Weapon Holder.jpg|Four Spikers sitting in a Covenant Supply Case. Image:30609244-Medium.jpg|Player wielding two Spikers. Image:1211740294 Spiker Header.jpg|A Spiker shot in mid-flight. Image:1218739760 Spiker.jpg|Master Chief shooting with a Spiker. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Weapons Category:Held Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Brute Weapons